This invention relates to a manual pad printer, and more particularly to a force adjustment device for such a manual pad printer to control the amount of force applied to the image plate or printing object through the pad.
Manual pad printing devices have been known wherein a manually operated pad generally movable upwardly and downwardly is first moved downwardly to apply the printing pad to the image plate to absorb the printing ink from the image plate printing pad, whereafter the printing pad is raised and subsequently lowered onto the printing table which has been positioned beneath the pad to print the ink thereon onto an object on the printing table, after which the pad is raised again for repeating the same sequence of operations for printing another object. However, in prior art devices it is difficult to control the force applied to the image plate, or to the printing object, through the pad, so that this force is applied uniformly. Thus, the printing effect cannot be standardized.